That Smirk
by dowagerlinks
Summary: GinKira IchimaruIzuru...It is rather hot in Kira's quarters...


That Smirk

Summary: This is just a little yaoi paring. I like this paring so deal with it…Kira is hot…not in that way pervs…and Ichimaru is well…just read it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters…sadly…I wish I did though…

A/N: Well…not much to say about this one. All this is warped little piece of Gin/Kira…that is all. Sorry if they seem…OOC. Domo.

Warning: Hello, ladies and gentlemen, please if you distaste yaoi then do NOT read this. This is yaoi.

That Smirk

That smirk, that every lasting facial expression. It burned a forever resemblance into Kira's memory.

Kira rolled over burying his face into a damp pillow. The temperature had risen above normal and the blonde was feeling the full affect of the heat. Stifling temperatures were somewhat more difficult to deal with in the lieutenant quarters than the Captain's.

Kira sighed pulling off the slicking sheet exposing his legs, Normally he wouldn't be caught dead in a short yukata, non the less this one to be somewhat transparent; but the heat drove him to different measures.

The blonde sat up, a knock, Kira walked towards his door.

" Who could be up at this time of the night?"

Kira released the latch, pulling the door against its tracks, his complete expression changing to the figure before him.

A small blush creped along Kira's cheeks feeling the intense look of his Captain's gaze, " Captain Ichimaru! I m-mean, sir what um…" his blush only darkened as he obviously tried to hide his appearance. Shuffling uneasy, trying to hide behind the half open door.

Gin tilted his head to the side moving closer to the embarrassed Kira. Placing bony fingers on the open door frame he managed to shove his way into the blonde's humid room.

Kira shifted uneasy closing the door behind his curious captain. " Um…Captain Ichimaru…is there u-um something I could m-maybe help y-you with?"

Gin turned around coming inches away from his lieutenant, placing his long fingers around Kira's forearm. Pulling the bothered blonde against his own frame.

" Um…Cap-mmmm" he felt the warmth of his Captain flush against him, mouth to mouth, no longer the boundary of unfamiliar and proper formalities, the decent composure of Captain and lieutenant.

Kira stared straight into vermilion eyes. Smells of humidity and summer invoked the blonde's mind sending him into a sort of muggy trance. Not noticing before, Kira caught the aroma of a sort of malt. The scent was doused and gave of the resemblance of whiskey.

Kira mentally sighed. He must be drunk. The blonde's eyes fell, thoughts of depression seemed to linger. He would have to be drunk, to see me.

The blonde began to struggle away from his plastered captain. Gin swayed back, his features somewhat surprised. Closing his eyes to his usual manner, the fox haired man moved in bodily pressing his lieutenant to the wall behind.

" Are you refusing me _Izuru_?" his tone was the same as all ways. He had no slur, nor did he pronounce his dialect with any signs of intoxication.

Kira burned a brilliant shade of red. Not only did his captain just use his name in the intent of affection but he also had just explained his abstemious of sobriety. He had also provided his true intent on entering his subordinate's quarters.

The blonde cleared his throat feeling his cheeks turn three shades darker. Being embarrassed was something he was used to, but he wasn't use to the idea of it being his captain and not his unusually genial friends.

" I apologize Captain Ich-" he cut himself off spotting the direct order.

Kira paused; his heart thudded against his temples giving him no relief of thought. A push from behind reminded him of his current position. He was motioned towards and out the door and down the halls to his Captains quarters.

The walk was in utter silence and was incredibly brief. Izuru heard only the faint steps of his captain's and his own. He had only now been introduced to the idea of actually begin alone with his captain. Of course this didn't mean he never thought of his captain in that way, he simply did not acknowledge the fact that Ichimaru or any one for that matter would give him the experience of intimacy.

The feeling of cotton peered throughout his throat. He had stopped right in front of his Taichou's room. The man behind became impatience, forcing the door against its tracks and compulsorily shoved Izuru into the dark room.

Kira's first reaction was to reach for the first thing he felt, instead he had gracelessly tripped; landing on, to his surprise what felt like a small futon. Before a thought could even graze his thoughts he was abruptly turned to his back and faced two marvelous crimson eyes.

Izuru gathered his thoughts figuring out that his taichou had crawled on top of him. Kira's exposed legs sat to one side of his captain's waist and he was frontally positioned, shoulders arched, and arms seated on each side of Izuru's shoulders.

"Captain I-" his captain once again cut him off. Kira pulled away, focusing on his Taichou's reaction. He usual simper had left and was well replaced with a lusty appeal. Kira lowered his gaze giving the affect of full submission.

His captain stood up. " Take off your clothes." His demand was blunt and somewhat harsh, but the blonde complied. Focusing on the floorboards the blonde obeyed. Lingering only for a short while, the thin cloth of wear draped low on slender shoulders, falling over clammy thighs. Izuru stood at an angle concealing his manhood from the devouring eyes before him.

Gin dropped to his knee's motioning Kira to come. The blonde darkened even more, lowering his eyes, and keeping his stance. Gin frowned; Izuru had displeased him, patting the mattress in front Ichimaru made another attempt to lure his lieutenant.

The flaxen haired man before him once again refused, keeping utterly still despite his captain's demand he eyed the floor showing that he was not moving.

Gin stood, casually sauntering towards the coy Izuru. His bony fingers running over peach skin, Kira shivered, blushing even harder. His captain, whom he had a longing affection for many years was standing against him, no barriers, and no formalities. His thoughts of his captain were abrupt and longing but the sight of him now showed no affection, nor did if give off any resemblance of comfort to the blonde. Even though the circumstances could have been better, Kira would never disobey his captain.

The fox-haired man only gave a sense of covetous; absolutely no love was found in his eyes only the pure lust of sex. Gin's smirk indorsed his intentions. Kira shivered, finally realizing his captain's prying hands. Watery limbs probed the insides of his thighs as he was roughly forced to the flat mattress.

A harsh grunt, a somewhat gasp fell through the blonde's thin lips as his modesty was being picked clean by the intruding hands.

Gin smirked his face turning almost commercial, as bony digits traced along side of the arching blonde's legs. Gin frowned again to the protruding hands of his lieutenants covering his manhood and the slapping sound of his legs abruptly closing. Gin's brow darkened, as he forced his body over the blushing man.

His tone had completely changed, forming a deep sense of anger.

" Spread you legs." he jerked at the opposing limbs forcing them proactively open exposing the man's before him arousal. Gaunt extremity's roughly impressed on Kira's lower region forcing him to tightly close his eyes, mouth open, gasping, back arched, and blushing.

" Ichi-ahh" the blonde's expression was to the brink; his eyes lowered eyeing the fox-haired playing with the confines of his thighs. He was utterly blank, never before had he felt the hands of a 'lover' non-the less his own captains.

Gin preceded his intent, Kira was entertaining him and he had found his own provocation come in to contact with the simplest touch of his lieutenants skin. Being patience was never one of Gin's tenets non-the less Izuru was proving less of a challenge than he thought.

A wider smile prodded the captain's lips as he reached a point in which he could no longer contain himself. Crawling over his lieutenants writhing frame Gin forced open his subordinate's mouth, his teeth barely missing the unexpected blonde's. Kira fidgeted under his captain's frame, he could no longer close his legs for both of his were pinned under his taichou's weight.

He wanted so dearly to push his captain off, for his embarrassing gestures had put him into a state of arousal. He wanted to tell his captain how dear he was to him, but as expected there were only certain things he could ask for from his captain regardless of how badly he wanted to speak to him.

He was too always do two things, obey and submit. Those two references were never said as to the content of the matter they contained but as all ways he obliged quietly and did not rebuke his captain's requests.

Coming from his recollection, a slight yelp accompanied his gasps. His taichou had found his way to Kira's backside and had prodded with slender digits.

The blonde jerked, crying out from the foreign force. Gin's leer only ensued forcing the opposing body to the ground below.

Kira's arms flung to the hanging garment on his captain's back. It was his only relief from the searing pain. Azure eyes widened to the emerging fingers. Lanky digits wet with the sense of blood. Wincing again he found the blood to be his. Kira managed to find the dryness and sort of numbness to his rear heretical.

His behind came to no attention as the weight upon him had shifted. Robin eyes met with a pallid chest and torso. His taichou had removed his frontal apparel and discarded it.

Kira found it almost arduous to turn his gaze, his features becoming even more flush than before.

Leaning down as before Gin pressed skin to skin, gradually finding his way back up to the blonde's mouth. Gaunt hands forced through flaxen strands, gripping to almost painful measures. Small whimpers protruded the blonde's now quivering mouth.

Every motion was felt; ever-intense feeling curved an arising feeling within. The bliss of intimacy is only conveyed through touch. Nothing could ever compare to this nothing could even come close.

Kira flinched with each new motion, with each new thrust. His body betrayed him, giving in to the touch of skin. It was almost painful lying under his captain like this. He could not trance his companion but simply lye under his weight and except what he was given.

Kira tightly shut his eyes feeling ever-bodily notion turn more and more painful. His back and lower extremities ached. He shuddered into release as his captain collapsed to his side. Panting Kira rolled to his side eyeing his partners back. A low solemn pit formed into his stomach, he was being cruel again.

Kira folded his pride, standing to dress. Brushing back straw like strands he made for the door. He deadened his tracks to the familiar voice from behind. All though horrible muffled the meaning came through. Kira dipped out of the room, with a light smile.

"That smirk…"

A/N: Oh, now that wasn't so bad. Was it? Hope it was not too graphic but I got the meaning down. I hope you enjoyed that…by the way if you like that then pick up on my other fic's. Oh yeah. Please REVIEW. I adore them and neeeeeeeeeeeed them…please review.


End file.
